


Des mots et des plaies

by Julindy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Conditioning, Dark, Deathfic, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Certains mots sont des armes, et révèlent des cicatrices que l'on a n'a pas conscience de porter. Till the end of the line, les mots résonnent dans ton esprit. Et tu trouveras ce que ces mots veulent dire, quoi qu'il t'en coute.





	Des mots et des plaies

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, un texte extrêmement sombre et violent. Il est centré sur Bucky, alors qu'il est en période "Soldat de l'Hiver" (peu joyeux donc). C'est peut-être, surement même, le plus dur parmi la multitude de textes sombres et drama que j'ai écrits. LISEZ LES WARNINGS !
> 
> Ce texte est une réponse au défi du mois de mai du Collectif Noname : "Cicatrices". En réponse au défi, je dois également citer un personnage immoral auquel je me suis attaché. Je dirais Loki. Il n'est pas vraiment immoral, mais est loin d'être un saint. C'est un personnage en demi-teintes, plein de nuances, et j'aime les personnages et les relations ambiguës. J'aime le qualifier d'antagoniste, plutôt que de méchant.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne vais que les torturer un peu plus.
> 
> Enjoy !

Tout est calme et silencieux. Pourtant, la pièce soigneusement isolée semble résonner des voix qui se sont tues depuis longtemps. Les murs sont nus, tachés par le sang qu'on n'a pu effacer. Au plafond, la lumière crue des néons clignote doucement.

L'homme est brun, les yeux d'un marron terne. Quelconque. La femme est petite, la peau blanche avec des taches de rousseur. Insipide. Ils sont tous les deux insignifiants pour lui. Ils ne sont rien, juste un numéro qu'on a inscrit dans sa tête. Cible A728, enlèvement, torture, exécution. Une mission banale, sommaire, classique. Une mission qu'il exécutera, comme il en a déjà exécuté des dizaines, et comme il en exécutera encore beaucoup d'autres.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait, pas fait, mal fait. Il ignore pourquoi Hydra veut leur mort. Mais lui n'a pas à savoir, il n'est qu'un simple exécutant.

Enlever la femme et son époux. Fait.

Le torturer sous les yeux de son épouse. Fait.

Les exécuter tous les deux, d'abord lui puis elle…

Il saisit son arme, et la pointe sans la moindre hésitation vers l'homme. Mais ce dernier l'ignore et regarde sa femme dans les yeux, malgré son visage tuméfié et le sang qui lui colle les paupières. Il sait ce qui va se passer, il le sait depuis longtemps. Il l'a compris quand la porte blindée s'est refermée sur eux.

« Till the end of the line. »

Il tire. _Une détonation_. Il n'entend pas le coup de feu partir, juste le hurlement strident de la femme. Mécaniquement, il lui colle une balle dans la tête. _Le silence._

Il reste un moment immobile, contemplant le sang se répandre en une large flaque incarnate sur le sol de béton brut.

Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraitre, tu es certain d'une chose.

_« Till the end of the line. »_

Le cadavre avait les yeux bleus

**...**

Retour à la base. _Le silence_. Il se tait, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande son rapport. Il s'exécute. Il l'a torturé, l'a fait hurler, avant de l'abattre comme un chien, lui et son épouse. Mission accomplie. _« Till the end of the line. »_ Mais il ne parle pas de ces six mots qui te hantent. On l'accompagne en cellule de reconditionnement, et un instant tu rechignes. Mais les ordres sont les plus forts, et tu obéis. Il s'allonge sur la table, et ne bronche pas à la piqure habituelle dans son bras. Le reconditionnement est obligatoire, mais tu ne veux pas oublier.

**...**

_Une détonation. Le silence._

Tu ouvres les yeux. On te parle en russe, et il répond mécaniquement. Mais ton esprit est en ébullition.

_« Till the end of the line. »_

Tu te souviens.

**...**

Les jours passent, se suivent et se ressemblent. Le soldat passe des heures dans la salle d'entrainement, distribuant défaites et humiliations aux jeunes recrues d'Hydra. Mais quand il regagne sa chambre, tu ne peux t'empêcher de songer encore et encore à ces quelques mots.

_« Till the end of the line. »_

Six mots, juste six mots. Ce n'est pas un code ou un ordre de mission, ce n'est rien que tu connais. Mais c'est important. Ça, tu en est certain. Et tu trouveras ce que ces mots veulent dire, quoi qu'il t'en coute.

**...**

Posté en hauteur, sur le toit d'un bâtiment, il observe avec attention les marches du palais de justice à travers la lunette de son arme. Soudain, il voit apparaitre le procureur, accompagné de son assistante. Il souffle lentement, ajuste sa trajectoire en fonction du vent, et tire. _Une détonation. Le silence_. Il entend les cris des gens qui s'affairent en bas auprès de la victime, tandis qu'il remballe ses affaires. Mais tu sais qu'il est trop tard pour lui.

**...**

Une exécution, une de plus. _Le soldat dégaine son arme, et hôte la sécurité_. Le geste a beau être habituel, tu ne peux empêcher la sensation de déjà vu de te bloquer la poitrine.

Il tire. _Une détonation. Le silence._

L'écho s'est éteint depuis longtemps quand le soldat quitte la pièce.

**...**

Retour à la base. Sans même prendre le temps de lui demander son rapport, on l'enferme avec un prisonnier, à charge pour lui de le faire parler. Il frappe une première fois, histoire de bien lui montrer qui commande ici. Une deuxième fois, parce que tu as horreur de ne pas comprendre. Un troisième fois, sans raison particulière. _Il frappe, encore et encore._ Il frappe une nouvelle fois, et le bruit des côtes se cassant résonne étrangement dans la pièce silencieuse. L'homme crie, tandis que le soldat frappe.

Son visage est méconnaissable. Les images se superposent, tout se trouble devant tes yeux. _Sa peau est pâle, livide même sous tout ce rouge. Toutefois, le sang ne parvient pas à dissimuler le bleu des hématomes qui parsèment son visage tuméfié._ A-t-il vraiment la peau si pâle, cet homme devant toi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il est noir, originaire du Kenya.

Tu étais persuadé qu'il était américain.

**...**

Il lutte contre les agents de sécurité qui s'interposent entre lui et sa cible, distribuant allègrement coups de pieds et coups de poings quand il n'attaque pas au couteau. Mais ils ne sont rien pour lui, à peine un léger retardement. Il rejoint finalement le bureau où se terre l'homme d'affaire qu'il doit abattre. _Il pointe son arme sur sa tempe, mais l'autre ne tremble pas._ Sa victime est à genoux, tremble et supplie pour sa vie. Ignorant ta vision, il tire sans le moindre état d'âme. Tu détestes la lâcheté.

**...**

Son bras s'est abîmé lors de la dernière mission, et les scientifiques d'Hydra profitent des réparations pour y apporter quelques améliorations. Pour plus de précaution, ils l'ont attaché, de peur que le soldat ne profite de la situation pour se rebeller. Mais les ordres sont clairs, et tu les laisses faire. Ils font ça vite, sans se préoccuper de la douleur. Mais le soldat n'a pas mal. Le soldat n'échoue jamais. Tu les observes en silence, les regardant manipuler l'arme qui fais désormais partit de toi.

_…il ne peut discerner le métal de son bras sous le rouge qui macule ses poings._

Tu serres les poings, rouvres les yeux que tu n'as pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Ton regard se pose sur ton bras chromé, exempt de la moindre goutte de sang. Le soldat quitte la pièce sans un mot.

**...**

Les jours deviennent des semaines, puis des mois. Toujours ces mêmes mots, qu'une voix semble s'acharner à lui répéter. _« Till the end of the line, »_ comme si tu étais censé savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire. Des images surviennent parfois, sans que tu les ais vu venir, semblant appartenir à une autre vie. Il ne dit jamais rien, et même le reconditionnement et la cryogénisation ne parviennent à effacer ce qu'il croit être des souvenirs.

_… tant de tristesse…_

Parfois, il se demande si tu veux vraiment savoir…

_… tellement d'amour…_

Et souvent, la question ne se pose mêmes pas.

**...**

Le couteau glisse sur la peau, la parant de fines lignes sanglantes. Le liquide vital suinte des plaies ouvertes, marbrant de rouge la peau d'albâtre. _C'est est assez_. L'homme hurle. Le soldat reste impassible. Et toi, tu te dis que quelque chose ne va pas. Que c'est mal. Mais tu restes impassible.

**...**

Les missions et les entrainements s'enchainent. Le soldat de l'hiver est une machine de guerre implacable, que rien ni personne ne peut arrêter.

Des exécutions de masses. _Une détonation._

Des voix qu'il fait taire. _Le silence._

Mais intérieurement, tu commences à douter du bien fondé de tes actions.

_Mais il doit le faire. Alors il le fera._

**...**

Toujours cette même pièce. Toujours les mêmes ordres. Torturer, puis exécuter. Il frappe, car tu ne sais faire que ça. _Il frappe, encore et encore._ Il frappe toujours plus fort. _Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre, il frappe._ Les os se brisent, le sang jaillit, et éclabousse son corps. _Il est couvert de sang, au moins autant que sa victime, tellement qu'il ne peut discerner le métal de son bras sous le rouge qui macule ses poings._

Le poing rouge sang semble briller sous la lumière blanche des néons. Il frappe, encore et encore. Tu frappes encore.

_Le silence._

Et tout à coup, tu as peur de ce que tu es devenu.

**...**

Tu n'en peux plus. Tu ne dors plus, tes nuits hantées par ces foutus mots sans queue ni tête et des images sans aucun sens. Il frappe l'homme sur la chaise, et tu fais de ton mieux ignorer ses cris et ses hurlements.

« Va en enfer ! »

_Quelques mots, prononcés difficilement à cause de ses côtes brisées. Les premiers qu'il prononce._

Ce ne sont pas les mots que tu entends. Tu ne veux pas les entendre. Pour toute réponse, il le frappe une nouvelle fois, plus fort encore. L'homme s'écroule finalement, les poumons perforés _. Le silence._ Il ne parlera plus jamais.

**...**

_Il frappe, encore et encore. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre, il frappe. Sur la chaise, sa cible a arrêté de bouger. Mais il frappe encore._ C'est ce qu'on attend de toi. Si tu n'es plus le soldat, qui es-tu ?

_Mais il doit le faire. Alors il le fera._

Cette certitude est ancrée en toi, plus fort qu'aucun autre ordre ne l'a jamais été.

_« Toujours. »_ Et c'est une voix à laquelle tu ne peux désobéir. Alors le soldat frappe, et toi tu te hais.

**...**

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un ennemi d'Hydra que tu dois éliminer, mais un espion du Shield qui s'est infiltré dans vos rangs. Les ordres sont clairs : le faire souffrir, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie. Et là seulement, le tuer.

_L'homme prend une inspiration tremblante avant de cracher du sang, et retient difficilement un gémissement._ Mais il cèdera. Ils cèdent tous à la fin.

_Il le regarde, les yeux dans les yeux, et lui sourit. Il y a tant de tristesse, et tellement d'amour dans ses yeux !_

L'autre lui crache au visage, de la haine dans les yeux, et il tire sans état d'âmes. Ce n'était pas les ordres. Pour la première fois, il a désobéi. Mais finalement, tu n'es plus tout à fait certain de vouloir savoir.

**...**

Il frappe à grands coups de poings le mur de sa chambre, déchargeant ta colère et ta douleur. _Le soldat s'est acharné_ , creusant des trous dans le plâtre. Mais tu frappes plus fort que lui, _lui cassant le nez et fracturant sa mâchoire_. Tu frappes, parce que c'est la seule chose que tu sais faire. _Il frappe, encore et encore. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre, il frappe._ Tu frappes, parce que c'est la seule chose que te maintiens encore en vie.

Il se laisse finalement tomber sur lit, abruti par la fatigue et ces sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas.

_Il ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps il est là._

Et quelque part au fond de toi, tu sais que la réponse ne se compte pas en heures ni même en jours, mais en années.

**...**

L'homme est grand, musclé, blond aux yeux bleus. Il n'est qu'une personne de plus sur la liste interminable de ses victimes. _Le soldat s'est acharné sur ce visage aux traits harmonieux._ Tu le détestes, sans même savoir pourquoi. _Sa future victime le regarde, ne le lâche pas des yeux._ Il le frappe, au moins aussi fort que tu le détestes, au moins aussi fort que tu te hais. _Il frappe, encore et encore._ Toujours plus fort. _Et lui non plus ne détache pas son regard, il en est incapable._ A bout de souffle, à bout de nerfs, à bout de tout, tu craques lamentablement. _Il est couvert de sang, au moins autant que sa victime._ C'est un massacre.

Ce sont les gardes qui te mettent à genoux, te faisant comprendre que c'est un cadavre que tu frappes depuis de longues minutes. Et pourtant tu te débats, de toutes tes forces. Il frappe, esquive, frappe encore. Ils s'y mettent à cinq pour l'immobiliser, le temps que la piqure dans son cou fasse effet, et que tu perdes enfin connaissance.

**...**

On l'a laissé seul dans sa chambre, soi-disant pour qu'il récupère du reconditionnement. Mais la procédure a depuis longtemps cessé de faire effet sur lui. Depuis ces six foutus mots. _« Till the end of the line. »_ Sinistre rappel de ce qu'il a perdu, triste promesse de tout ce que tu as perdu.

Il s'immobilise.

_« Till the end of the line. »_

Une promesse.

_« Till the end of the line. »_

Votre promesse.

Tu tournes en rond dans ta chambre, comme un lion dans ta cage.

_« Till the end of the line. »_

Tu as l'abominable impression de jouer au bord du gouffre, d'effleurer la vérité du bout des doigts sans pouvoir l'attraper. Mais c'est le mur que tu effleures, là où l'enduis ne peut masquer les trous que tu y as fait.

_Il frappe, encore et encore._

Tu te figes.

_Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre, il frappe. Sur la chaise, sa cible a arrêté de bouger. Mais il frappe encore._

Tu fermes les yeux avant de t'accrocher au mur, dépassé par la violence des images qui t'ont hanté pendant des mois et qui semblent tout à coup faire sens.

_Il est couvert de sang, au moins autant que sa victime, tellement qu'il ne peut discerner le métal de son bras sous le rouge qui macule ses poings. Il ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps il est là._

Tu retiens la vague de nausée qui te prend à l'odeur incroyablement réelle du sang.

_L'homme prend une inspiration tremblante avant de cracher du sang, et retient difficilement un gémissement._

Tu te mords la langue, pour retenir la plainte qui te monte aux lèvres.

_Le soldat s'est acharné sur ce visage aux traits harmonieux, lui cassant le nez et fracturant sa mâchoire. Sa peau est pâle, livide même sous tout ce rouge. Toutefois, le sang ne parvient pas à dissimuler le bleu des hématomes qui parsèment son visage tuméfié._

Tu connais ce visage. Tu ne te souviens pas, mais tu le connais, oh si bien.

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi. »_

_Quelques mots, prononcés difficilement à cause de ses côtes brisées. Les premiers qu'il prononce._

La voix si familière…

_C'est est assez. Le soldat dégaine son arme, et hôte la sécurité. Sa future victime le regarde, ne le lâche pas des yeux._

Tu te souviens de ces yeux.

_« Toujours, Bucky. Toujours. »_

Oui, vous vous l'étiez promis…

_Il pointe son arme sur sa tempe, mais l'autre ne tremble pas. Il le regarde, les yeux dans les yeux, et lui sourit. Il y a tant de tristesse, et tellement d'amour dans ses yeux !_

Ça te submerge, et un instant tu te demandes comme tu as fait pour ne rien ressentir pendant si longtemps.

_Et lui non plus ne détache pas son regard, il en est incapable. Mais il doit le faire. Alors il le fera._

Oh, Stevie…

_« Till the end of the line. »_

Tu te souviens de tout.

_Une détonation. Le silence._

**...**

Ton arme de poing est à sa place habituelle, dans le holster sur ta hanche. Les agents d'Hydra ne seront pas là avant au moins trente minutes. Il t'en faudra moins d'une.

Tu dégaines ton arme, et hôte la sécurité.

« Toujours Stevie, toujours. »

Tu pointes ton arme sur ta tempe, et tu ne trembles pas. Au contraire, tu souris. Pleure un peu aussi. Tant de tristesse, et tellement d'amour ! Tant de regret… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance : tu dois le faire. Alors tu le feras.

« Till the end of the line. »

Une détonation. Le silence.

**Author's Note:**

> OS publiés initialement sur Fanfiction.net le 15/05/2018.


End file.
